


I Just Thought You Should Know

by eightiesharrington



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Everyone knows it, Fix-It, M/M, Post-Canon Fix-It, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Spoiler: Eddie is alive, not sure how else to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-12-01 22:44:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20923226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eightiesharrington/pseuds/eightiesharrington
Summary: Richie has something to show Eddie before they leave Derry for good.





	I Just Thought You Should Know

Eddie was just released from the hospital. After the rest of the Losers defeated Pennywise for good, they grabbed Eddie out of the lair and brought him to the nearest hospital. Good thing too, considering the lair collapsed as soon as they defeated It. 

Now, Eddie was in the passenger seat of Richie's car. Eddie was told that there was something he needed to see before he left Derry for good. 

Lover's Bridge. That's where Richie was taking him. Maybe it wasn't the best time to confess his feelings but fuck it, if Eddie could survive being stabbed twice in the same day, Richie could survive this. Richie nervously taps the steering wheel. He couldn't think of anything to say to the man sitting next to him. Granted, he wasn't much better at the hospital, but at least the rest of the Losers were there to make up for his loss for words. He glances at Eddie. "Want some music?"

"Sure," Eddie replies.

Richie puts on a station that plays a mix of songs from the 80s, 90s, 2000s. Africa by Toto starts playing. "What a throwback," Richie says

"Oh, come on. This song?"

"Oh, come on," Richie repeats Eddie, "I know this is on your playlist. Don't fucking lie to me, Kaspbrak."

Eddie smiles. "Alright, yeah, it's on my playlist. I mean it is a great song."

"Fuck yeah it is." Richie's nerves were a little more at peace now. Maybe this wouldn't be so hard after all.

Finally, they arrived at Lover's Bridge. They got out of the car and walked until Richie found what he was looking for, with Eddie following close behind.

It was now or never. They were right in front of the R + E Richie carved when he was 13.  
"Lover's Bridge. This is where you wanted to take me? Why? What's here that I need to see," Eddie asks.

"Eddie…. I…" deep breath, Tozier. Don't panic now. He looks at Eddie "I carved this when I was 13."

"Okay… you took me here to show me something you carved when you were a kid? Something about you and your childhood crush? What was her name again? Emily? No wait! It was Ellie, wasn't it?"

Just say it. Fucking say it. "It's you."

Eddie looks at Richie in confusion. "I'm sorry?"

"The E. Richie + Eddie. It's you that I had a crush on. I just thought you should know."

They stand in silence for a moment. Eddie is the one to break it by grabbing Richie's hand and leading him down the bridge. Now it's Richie's turn to be confused. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see." 

They stop in front of a carving. "E + R". Richie's heart is racing. Could it be? Eddie takes a breath "I carved this when I, or we, were 13. I hoped you felt the same way but I couldn't tell you. It's you Richie. It has always been you."

Holy shit. Eddie Kaspbrak was next to him. His first love. The person who saved him from the Deadlights. The bravest man he knew. And he actually reciprocated the feelings Richie had towards him. 

Richie turns toward Eddie and cups the shorter man's cheek, careful not to hurt his stab wound this time. "You mean that, right? You're not just saying that to fuck with me? Because…"

Eddie cuts Richie off by kissing him. I'm dreaming. Eddie is kissing me. Richie kisses Eddie back. They pull away, both smiling. "That answer your question?" 

"Aw, Eddie, you have a crush on me? That's kinda embarrassing."

Eddie rolls his eyes. "Yeah, that's hilarious you dickwad."

Richie pulls Eddie back to him. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding." Richie leans in for another kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Now that Richie knew how Eddie felt, he felt complete. Like he had finally found the missing puzzle piece he had been looking for his whole life. And there was nothing that would ever keep them apart again.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, thanks for reading! This is the first fic I've written in 5-6 years so I'm pretty rusty. 
> 
> Shout out to both the Legal Losers and Soup Time group chats.


End file.
